


Danganronpa: Made in America

by dramericankillinggame (Rydenlex)



Series: The American Killing Game [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/dramericankillinggame
Summary: About 20 years after the complete takeover of despair in Japan, The USA is having a terrible population issue and the way to fix it is by setting American teens up to kill each other. Inspired by the killing game started by Japan's own Junko Enoshima, come to Aspiration's Academy, America's sister school to Hope's Peak in Japan. Meet the Academy's 17 junior students and follow Mitchell Pace and the other students as they find the mastermind running the show.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The American Killing Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764211
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa: Made in America

Out of how many teens in the US does it take for you to get picked with 16 others for a new government-funded school. Go on, tell me. Out of all the skills and talents in the country, you get picked. That's what happened to me. They picked a boy who knows about flowers and how to arrange and sell them. I could name so many skills of people that would be better off here than me. Granted I would rather be here than in a foster home or something like that for the next 2 years of my life, but still...why me? 

Mitchell Pace, the ‘ultimate’ florist, knows everything and anything about flowers and has just been accepted to Aspiration's Academy, a sister school in America for Hope's Peak in Japan. Such an original name, I know. The purpose of the school is to help teens with special talents and gifts (known as ultimates) flourish and guarantee them success in life. I was picked for the academy's first 11th-grade class of these ultimates, along with 16 other students. Some of the various talents included a chemist, a figure skater, a toymaker, and even a bladesmith. 

Knowing this, my classmates are probably going to be more interesting than me. My skill is just average. No one thinks twice about a florist. And, well… everything else about me is average when it comes down to it. But now, standing in front of the extensive building of the academy, that thought really sinks in. How would I stand out among my peers? How would I make a future for myself when I’m just a florist? Now isn’t the time to think about it though. The first thing is at least surviving the day. If I can manage that. I took a deep breath, tightened my grip on my luggage, and headed inside.

Trying to find where I'm supposed to go through is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I wasn't informed of any place to meet up and the informational forms the school gave me weren’t all that great. You would think a school like this would do better. Taking my time I noticed the interior of the school looked fine. It looked like any other private academy. The hallways were empty with no one walking about, not even a staff member. It seemed quite odd for any school to be honest. So maybe this was something on my part instead. Maybe I actually managed to get here late.

I mean I have to be in the right place with all these posters and stuff on the walls. Everything seems to be in place for the first day of school. There are welcome posters, signs with directions to classes, and even some inspirational quotes. I walk around a bit more to see if I could find anyone or maybe even a sign to where an auditorium or the gym would be. Some sort of place that a lot of people could be or where a lot of people could meet up. After roaming around for a few more minutes I found the signs directing towards the gym and followed them till I found the set of double doors and headed in. But before I could even fully step into the gym my vision became static and I passed out on the floor beneath me. 

What felt like minutes later I woke back up in a completely different place from where I was before. From what I could assume it was a dorm room. It was a simple room, one with a bed, dresser, nightstand, some shelves, and a door that most likely led to a bathroom or possibly a closet. The walls were a lighter shade of blue, but not quite baby blue and the furniture was a rich brown wood. All the stuff I brought with me was in the corner of the room next to the dresser and was asking to be unpacked, despite it probably not being a good time. I’m assuming someone found me after I had passed out and decided to take me and all my stuff here. If it was true this had to be my dorm room that the school said they would be providing. Though another question is how would someone be able to get me here? I don't have my dorm key and I don't have the smallest idea where it could be. It's sorta unsettling that someone would be able to do that. 

Looking around some more I notice the nightstand next to my bed had a note on it. I picked up the note to read it and saw it was almost illegible. The handwriting could have been from a child. It was that bad, but I still managed to get all of the important details from it. 'Meet up with everyone once you are ready in the gym' it read. The gym? Wasn't I just there? Why would they move me if I was already there? I sighed. Nothing has been making much sense today; from the empty hallways to passing out on the floor. When was the first day ever like this? Maybe it’s just been a crazy day for everyone in the school, you know trying to make things perfect. 

I started to get up from my bed to head out until a loudspeaker started to go off. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one, two! This is a test of the school broadcasting system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me okay? Okay well then...! Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the orientation at... right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience... That's all. I'll be waiting!" Huh, doesn't that just defeat the purpose of the note? Or maybe the note was in case I slept through the announcement? To be honest I’m not even sure anymore. I should just head over to the gym like I was asked. 

I walked out of my room and noticed how far away I was from the gym. I couldn’t even tell what part of the school I was at. But I tried my best and hurried to make my way back to the gym and hopefully not be too late. I rush through the hallways not looking much where I'm going till I find myself back into the main lobby. From there I'm able to navigate quickly back to the gym to join everyone else. Out of breath and in pain I open up the double doors for what seems like the second time today and see the room filled with 16 other students. Presumably my classmates. 

"Nice of you to show up." A rough voice rang. I looked over and it came from a pink-haired girl. From here she looked to be slightly smaller than me. Her hair reached slightly past her shoulders and a piece in the front was pink with black stripes. She had bold thick black eyeliner and a simple gold septum piercing. She also held a rolled-up joint in her right hand occasionally smoking from. Her body was laced in scratches and bruises and looked to be on the dry side. Her skin tone matched closely to the cool-toned smokey quartz that I would often see in my parent’s shop. 

Her outfit was on the alternative side and looked loose yet tight. Wearing a looser lighter red shirt, tight black shorts, a choker, ripped thigh high socks, arm gloves, two belts, a chain, and checkered Vans. With both one glove each and one sock each being pink and blue. The one brown eye of her's that you could see was also glaring at me. I somehow already managed to piss this girl off. "I'm sorry, I was on the other side of the school. I somehow managed to get to my dorm room," I apologized to the girl. 

"Your dorm room?" another girl spoke out that was next to the first, "Glad to see I'm not the only one to get there." This girl was crazy different from the first girl. For one she was closer to my height, maybe even my height, her hair was also down to the middle of her back and she wore the rest of her brown hair in two space buns. The most notable thing about her was the cherry blossom flowers sticking out of each of her space buns and the fact she was wearing a teal blue leotard with stone embellishments, black mary-janes, and a sparkly blue transparent mini skirt. 

Her leotard clung tightly to her body and showed off her hourglass figure and her boobs. She was also completely pale, not in any way sickly but that of light pink roses. And her eyes matched the color of blueberries but didn’t seem to shine much."Don't mind her," the girl in the space buns continued, "She's been like this since she's gotten here." I noted that her voice was soft and slightly playful. 'oh, ok.' was the only thing I could say until the voice from the announcement came back. 

"Now, now. Don't be such whiny babies. I swear, sometimes kids your age can't do anything but complain." The voice interrupted. "Oh really? Well then come on out here and fight me on it!" The pink-haired chick raised her voice. She started walking towards the stage on the back wall where the voice was coming from. Just then something popped up from the same stage. It seemed to be a small teddy bear; half of it white, the other half black with some red here and there. "Where's the man I'm supposed to fight? All I see is a teddy bear," The girl asked in confused annoyance. 

"Teddy bear?" the little bear questioned. "No, no, no. I'm no teddy bear, I'm Monokuma! Or Monobear what's ever best for you lazy English speakers." the bear finished off. "I'm the headmaster of Aspiration's Academy; sister school to Hope's Peak," he continued. "There's no way you're our principal!" The girl yelled. "Better believe it, baby! I, Monokuma, am your headmaster," Monokuma spoked. "There's no way I'm fucken believing that shit!" Pink hair screamed. "Well... You better, you're not gonna get far acting like that!" Monokuma yelled. "Are you sure about that!" She screamed at him. "Yes, I'm sure," he said annoyed. 

The girl then went running onto the stage and charged after Monokuma. I and the other students were shocked at the whole back and forth going on between them. Then she grabbed him with her free hand and held him past the edge of the stage. I was in confusion. How could this girl do something like this? ‘She’s crazy.’ "Normally I'm chill but I don't like it when people are fucking with me. If you start talking more realistically, I'll let you go, if not I'm going to break you into pieces as you should be." She tried to compromise. "First off I don't know how realistic you want me to get. I'm not lying. Second off if you don't let go of me we're going to have some issues." Monokuma informed her. "Well, I'm not budging." Then beeping was heard right after her statement and it was coming from Monokuma. 

“Fuck, this dude is burning up!” “Throw him," yelled a girl in the crowd. The girl listened and chucked Monokuma off the stage. Only a matter of seconds later he exploded and pieces of him fell all over the gym floor. "The fuck?" She questioned. "He probably had a bomb in him or... was one at the very least." The other girl chimed in. "Well, at least he's gone," said a boy in relief. "And that's where you're wrong," spoke a voice. 

Monokuma then appeared back in the spot he was before. “I’m not surprised someone tried to pull a stunt like that again.” This startled us all and it sent the pink-haired girl falling off the stage and the space bun girl running after her. ‘Whatever this thing is, it’s fucken crazy. And what does he mean again?’ "How are you back?" a boy asked confused in shock. "I may be no teddy bear but I can say you'll never be able to get rid of me that easily. Also, it's not beary nice to try and harm your headmaster like that. It's strictly against school policy and if any of you try that again there's no guarantee of your survival," Monokuma lectured. "Really? a bear pun," another boy said annoyed. 

Monokuma seemed to ignore that statement and kept going on his ramble. "First off if you guys are going to be staying here there are a few things you need to know." "Like what? This is just a high school after all," someone asked. "Well, you guys will be living a communal life, here in the confines of the school till the ends of your lives." "End of our lives? We weren’t told that before." I questioned. "Yes, the end of your lives. All of you will be living in the school forever," Monokuma cheered. "That's simply not possible. There's most likely not enough supplies to take care of us for that long," a monotone voice stated. 

"That is where you're wrong," Monokuma budded in, "we are proudly government-funded and have all the money in the world to take care of all of you." That's right this school is supposedly government funded so they would have a lot of money to spend on things we need. Unless somehow we use all of our spendings or the government cuts off our funds. "There is one way to leave if you kids are that eager to," He shared. "Really and what's that," someone asked hopefully. "The graduation clause," he cheered. "Graduation clause?" a student asked confusedly. 

"Yes, the Graduation clause. If one of you tries to disrupt the harmony of the school you may be set free," he explained. "And do tell what is meant by that?" another student asked. "Killing," Monokuma said cheerfully, "Anything from stabbing, drowning, poisoning. It all goes just as long as you kill your victim. Nothing legal will be held against you." "Why would we want to do that!" a student yelled. "My dear friend, anyone will do anything so long as you give them the right reason." he shared. Killing? Killing one of my classmates was going to be the only way to escape. 

"Now! I am passing out your keys to your dorms and your e-handbooks. Your e-handbooks have all the school rules and may be updated at any time. They also have a map of the school and can locate any living student with a working handbook and gives you any information important for use about a student." Monokuma informed. We all looked at him a little shocked, not only are we trapped here but were being tracked as well? "Isn't that a little unnecessary?" a girl asked startled. 

"Nope, and for good measure, cameras are watching you as well. You'll be able to find them everywhere except bathrooms. I may be unreasonable but I'm not that much of a perv." Monokuma explained. "Are you sure about that," someone mumbled. Then they were hit on the head by Monokuma. "Ow," They yelled. "No bad-mouthing the headmaster. It's not against the rules but it's just not polite,' he informed. "Now I think it's my time to go! Enjoy the show," he rushed. "Hey, where do you think you're going!" the pink-haired girl yelled. 

With that Monokuma left us all in the gym alone to process what happened. We all felt uneasy. We weren’t sent to a high school. We were sent to a school of death. Being tracked and watched; I bet this is for someone’s sick enjoyment. "Ok," the space bun girl spoke up clearing the air, "the best thing to do at a time like this is to stay together. Even if what Monokuma said is true we shouldn't let that break us." We all agreed with her, if we can all stay on the same page maybe there will be less of a chance of someone killing. Though the idea of all of this is confusing and scary, if we just stay together, we can get through it. Working in numbers favors everyone better. "It would probably also be a good idea to introduce ourselves so we know each other better than just from our handbooks." 

We all listened to her and started to go and introduce ourselves to other students. To my luck, the space bun girl came up to me first. "Hi! I never properly introduced myself. My name is Yuki Katsuki, and my title is the ultimate figure-skater. And yours?” She asked. “Mitchell, Mitchell Pace. Ultimate Florist.” This was one of the people I was able to find out about online. She’s the daughter of two highly skilled figure skaters and just happened to take after them. “Oh, a florist, how nice. I’m going to call you Mitch.” I gave her a nod in agreement not knowing what else to say. “You said before you woke up in your dorm room right?” “Right.” So I wasn’t the only one “Glad that it didn’t just happen to me. It was weird heading over to the gym to just… blackout. Well, I hope we can get along in our new lives together. I best be going," Yuki said as she headed off somewhere else. ‘That was short. She didn’t want to talk long I guess.’ 

I then tried finding the other girl I saw before until I bumped into someone else. “I’m so sorry.” "It’s no problem. I'm Opal Weeks," she spoke, "I guess people call me the ultimate rockstar.” Looking at her Opal had slightly above shoulder-length hair in a nice layered bob cut. She has long choppy bangs that cover her eyes and her hair was colored like lavender. She wore a small gold chain around her neck and had a noticeable tongue piercing and one of those clique heart tattoos on her shoulder. Her outfit was very revealing consisting of blue jean short shorts and a red strapless crop top where you could see her cleavage and big chunky platform shoes. She did look very rocker I guess though I didn't know much about that stuff. 

Opal's complexion was deep copper and went well with her gold chain. Opal held out her hand and I shook it. It felt off though to look down on her, part of me feels like she should be much taller. “Mitchell Pace Ultimate Florist.” “Well Mitchell it was nice meeting you but I’m going to head off. Saw this smaller looking boy I wanted to chat up.” I guess everyone really wants to meet everyone. Though I did read online that Opal was supposedly a big people person and was able to attract a lot of people to her. I turned back around to start my quest on finding that pink-haired girl till my attention was brought to a boy who was standing behind me. He had thick dark curly hair in an afro, pale patches all over his body, and dull red eyes. His pale patches looked very much like beach sand and the rest of him matched the same smokey quartz look of the pink-haired girl. 

He wore a plain blue button-up with a dark blue blazer over top, matching pants, and brown dress shoes. After observing him for some time he starts to speak up. "Hi, I'm Delcan Morton. I'm not too sure how to word my skill in terms of ‘ultimate’ but I have a photographic memory. I'm able to recall everything that has ever happened to me and anything I've seen and or heard.” Declan didn’t seem too comfortable talking to me, not sure why. “Mitchell Pace, Ultimate florist.” “Charmed... Listen, talking to you is a waste of my time. Just don’t get in my way and will be fine.” Declan seemed to be sorta aggravated as he talked then just turned on his heel to leave. ‘That was awkward.’ But maybe if he has a photographic memory he’s just a bit on edge. I’m sure if he got knocked out as well Declan would be a bit spooked.

After I finished the remnants of the ‘conversation’ I had with Declan I noticed a girl looking at me a bit away. She had extremely damaged and messy bleached blonde hair that was in between wavy and curly and you could see her black natural hair coming back in. She had horrible bags under her eyes that were a deep purple like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Her complexion was a sickly pale color and showed that she hadn't been outside in weeks. Her green eyes were dull and out of life and her prosthetic leg stood out from her school uniform. I waved her over to me. She seemed a bit surprised I noticed her but still sluggishly walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Alisya Merrill." Her voice was harsh like she hadn't had water or anything at all. "I'm the ultimate multi-tasker. My skill is also like a curse, though my brain can handle more than most, it's hard for me to do things because of it, like sleeping. Please don't look down upon me for my appearance; it's a part of my curse as well.” “No no you’re all good,” I told her. “I’m Mitchell Pace, the ultimate florist.” From what I can remember Alisya was a top scholar at one of the country’s best private schools. That would take up a lot of mental capacity. “Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” “Alisya over here,” A boy yelled out to her. “Coming! I’ll see you later Mitchell.” With that, she was off and doing her best to run over to a boy in a very fancy suit. And then I, myself am called over to where Opal is with a short boy possibly the one she told me she was going to talk to.

Even from a distance, you could tell this boy has a very short stature. His hair is hard to describe with it being all over the place and one side being shorter than the other. It was navy blue and on one side of his head held a crown. His eyes were bright green like blades of springtime grass and under them were tons of tiny freckles. His skin though matched that of lighter ash wood and was heavily blushed in the cheek areas. He wore a school uniform similar to Alisya’s just for a guy. “Yo Mitchell, This is the guy I was talking about before Samuel.” Samuel glared at Opal, “I can talk for myself thank you very much.” 

"Hello, I am Samuel Scott. I am the ultimate prince and you will refer to me as Prince Samuel. And that's it, that all you need to know," His statement was firm. “Aww, don’t be that way you let me call you Samuel.” Opal seemed to be oddly close to this guy even though they just met. She held him in a tight side-hug but it looked liked Samuel wasn’t for it. His flushed cheeks got even redder and he averted his eyes to the ground. The two seem like complete opposites when they stand near each other. I wonder how he’s not lashing out at her. Maybe it was Opal’s skill of attracting people or maybe Samuel was that composed. He is in line to be the next king of England. Which makes me wonder why he would be at an American school?

Either way, it’s none of my business. “Well, that’s all I called you out for your free to go if you would like to,” Opal shared. “I think I’ll do that, I’m still trying to find that pink-haired girl from earlier.” “You mean Onyx? I was talking to her earlier last I checked she went to go talk to Veronika, that blue-haired girl.” “Ah, thank you. I’ll try and look for her now.” And from there I was on my way trying to find Onyx. If she is Onyx that means she's that up-and-coming skateboarder people have been talking about. And to be on her bad side right now is not good. But now here I am trying to find her to fix that. In this game being on anyone’s bad side could have you killed and I’m not trying to be killed today. While weaving thru students to find her I noticed a boy all to himself.

This boy's hair was wild in the front and pulled back into a ponytail. It was a yellow-orange color, something most likely dyed as it strayed too far from blonde but not close enough to red-head. Now his eyes stared right into your soul despite the nice purple color and his burnt copper complexation. He wore a regular tee shirt, jeans, and a lightweight coat all of which had tons of burn holes. Looking closer this boy also had tons of burn marks as well. "Hello," he deadpanned. "I'm Nathaniel Walker, the ultimate pyromaniac." “I’m Mitchell Pace, the ultimate florist.” From the corner of my eye, I noticed Yuki inched away from Nathaniel from where she was in the gym. Made me wonder what her issue was. “I hope we can get along. Also just try and not get in the way of my work, it can get dangerous. I wouldn't like it if anyone got hurt."

“I’ll try my best.” From what I remember he has gotten into a lot of trouble with his love of fire but that doesn’t seem to stop him much. It is comforting though to know he doesn’t want others getting hurt by it. Finishing up with Nathaniel I decide once and for all to find Onyx and not to get distracted by other classmates if that’s what you can even call them. And not too far away from where I was, was Onyx. She was still smoking the same blunt as before and generally seemed a lot calmer. “Want a hit?” “Sure.” I took the blunt from Onyx’s hand and took a few hits. “I’m sorry about before,” she said, “I was all stressed out you know? I blacked out and now I’m dealing with some psycho bear. We also were all waiting on you and I just personally didn’t want to wait anymore.”

I nodded in agreement with her. Anyone would act differently in this kind of situation and Onyx is no different. “I also just can’t remember anything important before I came here. Like yeah, I remember I was on tour but that’s it. I don’t remember my friends or family. It’s just blank.” Now that I think about it I pretty much remember everything about my family and my lack of friends. I sorta feel bad for Onyx now. “I can’t say it’s the same for me. I remember my lack of friends and lack of parents.” Oh, well then I’ll be your friend! Wait… I didn’t even introduce myself yet. I'm Onyx Pierce, I'm the ultimate skateboarder.” “I’m Mitchell Pace, the ultimate florist.” “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mitchell. Don’t be a stranger.” And at that moment her face was welcoming, the first time today it seemed that way.

I waved her off as I walked away to go talk to more of my ‘classmates’ that I hadn’t spoken with yet. Nearby was a shy timid girl that honestly looked like a Cinderella reject. With her glasses, scar over her left eye, curl up top her head, and many butterfly clips in her hair. She wore a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a khaki-colored pleated skirt with white thigh highs and blue loafer shoes. "Hi, I'm Ophelia Simons. I'm the ultimate unlucky student. Things tend to go horrible around me so it would make me happy if you try and stay away from me so you don't get hurt." As she said that a tile from the ceiling fell right on top of her almost like mentioning her bad luck would cause something to happen. "Ow," she spoke. I moved the fallen tile aside and helped Ophelia up.

“Are you alright?” I asked. “Yeah I’m fine,” She responded. “Anyways I think I’ll take the risk. I’m Mitchell Pace the ultimate florist.” “Florist… That’s a nice talent. Better than mine at least.” “Hey, don’t say that. There might be something good about it, you just haven’t found it yet.” “I doubt it,” Ophelia looked away embarrassed. I was about to say something until I felt hands on my shoulders and heard someone yell “Hiya!” This startled me so much I fell backward onto the floor with the person who yelled above me. Her hair was wavy, bright blue, and up in two pigtails, and around her head was a set of goggles. Her eyes happened to be a bright purple and were lit up with excitement, but didn't overpower the hue of her hair. 

She also wore a filtration mask over her sepia brown skin. Her actual outfit was just a grey collared dress with knee-high socks and a lab coat over the top that wasn't buttoned. So this had to be..."Heyo, Hiya! I'm Veronika Kane but you can call me Nika. I'm the ultimate chemist.” Veronika. “Mitchell Pace…” “Florist right? The other students have been talking about you. Seems to be one popular boy already.” “I wouldn’t quite say that.” Veronika offered a hand to help me up. But she quickly let go of my hand in a panic and almost caused me to fall back down. “I just remembered,” she put one of her legs in the air, “did you see my socks aren’t they cool? It has all the elements on the periodic table! I can recite them all if you want. I can even say them in alphabetical order!”

This girl almost dropped me because she wanted to show off her socks? “There’s Actinium, Aluminum, Americium, Antimony, Agron, Arsenic. Oh, speaking of arsenic it’s pretty deadly yet people sometimes inhale it through tobacco such a sad thought. And though it’s not tobacco Onyx still smokes marijuana which still is bad. She didn’t want to hear about it though.” Ok, she has the attention span of a goldfish. How is she able to bounce back and forth between all these topics? “Veronika.” a voice interrupted her. “Crim!” A boy slightly shorter than me walked over to us. He had brick-red hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail but was much neater and longer than Nathanial’s.

He has bags under his grey eyes on his fair golden skin but not as bad as Alisya and wore a lab coat like Veronika but buttoned up with khakis. "Salutations, I'm Crim Liu. I have been named the ultimate forensic scientist. I came here to retrieve Veronika.” “Awwww but Crim I just started to talk with Mitch.” Veronika gave him puppy dog eyes hoping to probably change his mind. I on the other hand looked at him like please take her. Not that I didn’t like Veronika. She just had a lot of energy that I couldn’t keep up with and I sorta wonder how Crim was when he probably just met her not too long ago. “No.” “Come on pleeeease.” Crim then held something up that I couldn’t tell but it looked like a snack of some kind. “I am not a dog. If you think a snack can bribe me, you're wrong.” Crim then held up another snack in his hand. 

Veronika looked to Crim, then looked to me, and then back at Crim. “Fine. But you better not pull that again.” It seemed like Crim gave a slight eye roll before saying “If you say so.” Those two will be an interesting pair as a chemist and forensic scientist. They both went off to who knows where and that left me alone. If I’m doing my math correctly after just meeting Veronika and Crim that means I only have six more ‘classmates’ to meet. To my ever-growing luck, someone found me before I found them. She seemed very eager to introduce herself. Her hair was very short and choppy and was the perfect example of a redhead. Her eyes shone and sparkled like the ocean and were rich with color. Her right eyebrow seemed to have a split in it and she had freckles all over her sandy hued face. 

She wore a green long sleeve shirt, light brown overalls with a belt for tools, pink converse, and a metal mask. "Hey, I'm Monet Sawyer! I'm the ultimate bladesmith similar to a blacksmith but I only really do blades." “I’m Mitchell Pace, the ultimate florist.” “That’s sweet, so you like, do all the arrangements and stuff,” Monet asked. “Yea, I also know how to plant them and give them proper care. Not very useful for the given situation.” She chuckled, “No not really but I’m sure will be fine. If anything I can make us swords or something for protection.” ‘But she could also make stuff for someone to kill,” I silently thought. Though maybe that wasn’t the best thing to think about at the moment. “Protection yeah…” “Have you met Sam yet,” I was asked.

“You mean Samuel right? Opal introduced us earlier.” “No, not Mr. Prince. Sam Norris.” “Oh, then I can’t say I did.” That’s going to be confusing. Let's hope no one likes calling him Sam. Monet then waved over a girl nearby to probably introduce us. She had wavy hair up to her shoulders that's a light brown or blonde, I couldn’t really tell. She wore caramel-colored bow clips in her hair and a similar color necklace. Her outfit was a sweater dress that seemed to resemble cake and cookies and cream, bear knee-high socks and donut themed mary janes. Her eyes stuck out like flashlights and looked like honey popping out from her umber complexion. "Uhm, Hello. I'm Sam Norris. I'm the ultimate toymaker. I know my skill is sorta out of practice but I still believe in the making of homemade toys." 

She’s a toymaker? Well to be honest Sam could have fooled me. She more looks like she would be the ultimate baker or something along those lines. “Mitchell Pace, the ultimate florist.” “Oh what convenience I think I have something you’ll like.” Sam took a bag off her back and started to go through it. She then pulled out what looked like a plush bouquet of flowers. “Here, for you,” Sam said as she handed the bouquet to me. “Thanks. By the way, what’s all in the bag?” “Oh, my bag? Just some sewing stuff and finished plushies. I can never leave home without one in my bag.” That’s fair considering her talent and all. “Was that all,” her question was direct to Monet. She nodded her head and Sam took it as a sign to head off saying “I’m not sure what time it is but I’m starting to get tired.” Monet also decided to take her leave as well.

Well, four more people to go I guess. While searching for the remaining four ‘classmates’ I found two boys I haven’t met yet having a conversation. One had short and wavy and a rich dark brown hue. With light blue eyes that sparkled and skin like terracotta with light freckles under those eyes. He wore a simple tee that matched his eyes and a pair of jeans. The other had dark brown wavy hair as well but it was shorter and curled up in the front. His eyes though were a lime green but still had the same freckles underneath. His complexion matched that of brown hazel fay flowers, ones that I would see in my shop now and again. He, unlike many others, wore an athletic outfit of some kind in orange.

"Hola, I'm Miquel Ramírez. I'm the ultimate…,” the first started to say. “Bottom,” the other one finished. “Bottom,” Miquel repeated. “Wait… No, I’m the ultimate clown… Oh, I see what you did there trying to make a fool of me.” The boy in orange laughed at Miquel. " And I'm Jean Knight. I'm the ultimate cheerleader. What Miquel meant to say is he’s the ultimate clown as in, the class clown." “I see, I’m Mitchell Pace the ultimate florist.” “Oh a florist, maybe you can get some rose from him, Miquel, for a special someone,” Jean joked. Miquel shoved him slightly, “Hey, I’m supposed to be the one making the jokes.” Miquel then looked away slightly blushing. “Did you two know each other before this? You seem to be very close,” I asked them. 

“Nope. Just met today.” That’s sorta funny the back and forth between them seemed like they knew each other for years or at least before today. I guess some people just click better than others. Though if the noticeable blush on Miquel’s checks were something I would say clicked even better than friends. But who am I to tell. I decided then to let the two be and find someone else I needed to meet. Being around the two of them sorta felt like being the third wheel shockingly. And just like many times today before I found someone a person found me. All the guy did was give me a tap on the shoulder but it was still enough to startle me a bit. The guy in question though seemed very familiar. Short slicked backed black hair and cold gray eyes. Underneath his right eye was a few stitches that almost looked out of place. And he wore a very fancy suit one made for special occasions. 

“Well, it’s such weird circumstances to be seeing you again.” “And am I supposed to know you?” "Jones Vincent, ultimate mortician. And your Mitchell Pace. I assume they gave you the title of the ultimate florist.” After he spoke I knew where I knew him from. He had bought flowers from my shop a few times; probably for one of his many services as a mortician. “Ah, now I remember. I couldn’t quite place where I knew you from at first.” It was sorta awkward now someone I actually knew before this whole mess was here standing in front of me. And no less a mortician in a game of death. “ For you and me to both be here is astonishing. Two people whose line of work involves the dead one way or the other.” “That is true but I’m hoping you’re not going to cause trouble or maybe be the one behind all this. I would expect better of you. Don’t you have your own rules of conduct to follow,” I questioned Jones?

“I do and I will make it my personal goal to try and not stir up any trouble especially if that wish comes from you.” I glare at him, “Save the formalities. Just say that your reasoning for good behavior is because you like me. It may have taken me a moment to place your face but it doesn’t take that long to remember your words.” “Me, having a liking for you? You’re clearly mistaken, probably full of foolish fantasies of me. I’m as straight as lines come. But if you don’t have anything else to say to me then I’ll take my leave.” And with those words, he did leave almost the same as how Declan left me before. But when it comes to this mess he’s my first person I think I would need to keep an eye on.

But shaking all of that off I went to find the final ‘classmate’ of mine, and when I did I was shocked. This boy had soft-looking gray hair that was a mix of wavy and curly and had one of those circle hats on top of his head. His eyes were shimmering diamonds and like many others had freckles underneath. His complexion was more on the olive side and had a nice rosy blush. He wore a simple red button-up and black jeans with a scarf that had stars. Something about him drew me in but I stopped staring at him before it started to look creepy. "Oh, Hello I'm Quinn Blackburn and I'm the ultimate divination. I'm able to do all forms of divination from tarot cards to numerology. I have a success rate of 100 percent and love doing readings of all kinds for everyone." I had a gut feeling that once Quinn realized my talent, later on, he would be coming to me for everything flower-related which, to be honest at the moment I don't seem to mind the idea. “And I’m Mitchell Pace the ultimate florist.” 

But before I could continue Yuki gave a cough to get our attention. “Hey, I think at this point we’ve all met each other so I think it’s time to go through the rules in the handbook and come up with some plans," She instructed. “If we could all sit around in a circle that would be great.” I looked over at Quinn sorta saying that our conversation was interrupted. But after finishing talking to everyone I realized something. These were the kids I would be stuck with for possibly the rest of my life. Though some of the students concerned me more than others I had no doubt that we’ll all be able to work together and not succumb to the ideas placed in our heads by Monokuma. 

"Let's go around and read off the rules," Yuki suggested. In agreement with Yuki, Opal started reading the rules. "Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time." "From what I remember," said Alisya, "most of the windows are boarded up and so most likely any exit doors. I don't think we’ll have any problem following this rule but I think it would be a good idea to double-check this later." "That's a great idea Alisya, later on, we should check for exits and double-check to make sure not everything is blocked off," exclaimed Yuki.

"Rule 2," Declan continued, "'Nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution." Crim then spoke up, "If we have limitations at night then it’s probably best if we all try to stay in our rooms during those hours. If there isn't much for us to do around the school there isn't much reason for us to leave our dorms." "That also gives us a safety net to not be as scared when it comes to 'night time,'" Ophelia shared. We all nodded and hummed in agreement, it would be safer not to go out at night if there isn't a reason for us to be. 

"Rule 3, Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly," Alisya picked up. "Well, I don't think that will be too hard, who would want to sleep in a classroom and not in their own room," rhetorically questioned Veronika. Crim didn't get the hint from her statement and started to raise his hand till I pulled it back down. "Ok, anyone besides Crim," Veronika added. 

Samuel gave an eye roll then started reading the next rule, "Rule 4, With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Aspiration Academy at your discretion." "I guess when we do the door and window check we will also have to check to see if there are any locked rooms or something similar," Yuki added in. "For now let's try and not go into any rooms besides our own, the cafe, and here until we decide to do our check," she continued. 

Nathaniel sighed as he looked at his rule, "Rule 5, Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras." "It's not like we already knew that," Onyx spoke up. "Yes, but it does suck that we will have to deal with all of the cameras watching us all the time," Sam mumbled. "Well, just make sure that you don't do anything in front of the cameras you don't want anyone seeing," Yelled Veronika. Everyone was spooked for a second at what she said. Some of the guys and even girls were blushing and trying to hide in some way. "Wait... did you guys think I meant masturbation? I mean it fits the bill too but it wasn't exactly what I was going for. Y’all nasty," She confessed.

Onyx rushes into reading her part to break apart the tension. "Rule 6, Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered." This time Jones spoke up, "Another given." "Yes, but does that mean they can just kill everyone if they wanted to," Monet asked. Miquel responded to her question, "I don't think so. With how Monokuma acts right now, I have a feeling he's not going to have any fun if that happens."

"The last rule," Ophelia said, "Rule 7, Additional school regulations may be added if necessary." "Wait hold on!! Mr. Monokuma added something else." Veronika interrupted. "Rule 8, The blackened can only kill two students. If more than that, punishment will be given." "He must have heard our conversation and thought to add that in," Jean comments. "Probably. It's nice though knowing that none of us can just go out and kill everyone. It gives us another sort of safety net," Monet says. 

Before we know it, the loudspeaker kicks on again. "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..." It was Monokuma letting us know that it was night time. "Aw, I guess that means we all must part for the night. Remember as we know of, there's nothing for us to do at night so do please stay in your bedrooms till 7 am tomorrow. Once that time hits we will meet in the cafe to eat breakfast, form a final plan, and check out the rest of the school. Since all dorms are in the same area I suggest for tonight we all walk over together as we all are already together. I will see you guys all tomorrow morning," Yuki instructed. 

She started to head off and go out of the gym and slowly one by one we all made our way out and started walking over to the dorms. I did the same and made my way over till someone got my attention. "Hi." I look over and see Quinn trying to talk to me. "Hello," I responded. "So, you work with flowers... that's pretty cool," he said. "I mean, I guess so... but really mostly everyone else here has a better skill than me," I confessed. "Oh no, don't say that. Being able to work with flowers and remember all that information is truly a skill. I have to write everything in a notebook to have the slightest clue as to what I'm doing." he shared. 

"But that's 'cause you're a divination witch... right? Flowers and herbs would mostly be under another branch if I'm not mistaken," I told him. "Hm? How do you know that... That I'm a witch," Quinn asked me. "Well... I know not all people of your skillset are witches but... you seem to have that aura to you I guess. My parents use to run a whole metaphysical shop and I have my own flower place so over time I guess I've learned a tiny bit about that stuff," I shared with him. 

His eyes sparkled when he looked at me. "That's so cool, I've never met someone who knew even the slightest bit about this stuff without being a witch themselves." "Well, I don't know that much. But I guess I do know more than some other people out there," I realized. Quinn took my left hand into his right and then leaned into the crook of my neck. I froze, I just met the guy and he was already this comfortable with me? We managed to walk the rest of the way to the dorms without him noticing my discomfort. "I know I just met you Mitchell but... I really like you. Let's be friends, Ok," he asked me. "Ok," I responded. He looked to the side of him at some of the many doors. "Um... my rooms right here," he pointed to the wall closest to us and to the door one down I was standing from. "I'm going to head to bed," he told me.

"Oh ok, night," I told him. "Night," he responded back cheerfully. He opened the door to his room, walked in, and then was gone. I took this as my queue to go into my room and head off to sleep. I enter the door beside me and walk into my room. It was just the same as I left it. I walk over to my bed and sit down, taking off my overalls and shoes in the process leaving me in my shirt, boxers, and socks. I inch over closer to the other side of the bed and take off my glasses and put them on my nightstand. I turn off the light to the room and then lay back down in my bed.

How did I manage to get into this situation? How did any of us really? Why are we all being pinned against each other and being forced to kill each other? To my knowledge, most of us didn't even know each other until we did introductions. My head was still swirling with questions that I kept to myself not to worry anyone else. Were they also doing the same? Would everyone listen to Yuki and we would live an eternal life together or will we all die at the hands of another student? Or somehow, maybe will we be able to get out of the confines of the school?


End file.
